


Aloha, Too

by Cynara



Series: Aloha Series [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Bestiality, Crossovers: frasier, Crossovers: oww, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Other: See Story Notes, Series: the unnamed Aloha series, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair vacation in Hawaii and some laundry gets washed and folded.<br/>This story is a sequel to DoubleTake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha, Too

## Aloha, Too

by Cynara

Jim looked at the warehouse. Whatever was going to go down tonight was going to be big. Already a number of discretely expensive luxury sedans had pulled inside. If they were lucky, 'what' would be the biggest set of arrests ever made in Hawaii. "How's it look?" 

"Shark's circling." Mack looked down from his vantage. Every time they had tried surveillance, this group would start talking legitimate business, with enough subtext that the cops could tell they were dirty but without letting slip anything that would stand up before a judge, let alone a jury. This was their last chance; one more failed attempt would be grounds for a police harassment suit. They needed iron-clad, conviction producing evidence. 

"Everybody there?" This was Mack's baby. The cartel inside was up on the latest counter-surveillance; any hint of listening devices or two-way radio and they clammed up on anything below board. Hopefully, they weren't so paranoid as to link two normal voice 'conversations' from opposite sides of the compound. 

"Not yet." Mack focused his hearing. "They're coming." The last cars were pulling into the dock area. "Thanks." 

Jim smiled. His arrival in the islands had been fortuitous; Blair had found out that a slew of bands he liked were doing a show. Found out from Bruce. He didn't have time to think about that as it all started going down. He ran to give his twin backup. 

* * *

"Key?" Blair was holding the other man up, none too steady himself. Bruce was totally wasted. He was merely feeling no pain. He felt great. A little, okay more than a little, drunk. 

Bruce held out the shiny bit of metal, showing it off a few times before trying oh so carefully to get it into the lock. He giggled as the third hand closed over the one holding the key. Stumbling through the open door, he pulled Blair with him. 

Blair counter-directed them to the kitchen and filled two tumblers with water. "Trust me." Bruce gave him the silliest smile and, clutching the glass with two hands, drank it down. Blair smiled back and did the same. 

Bruce put his empty down on the counter, trying a few times until he trusted that it would stay put. He headed for his and Mack's room. 

"No you don't." Blair kept his look-alike from tumbling into the big bed. Mack's bed. "You need a shower." He noticed he was over-enunciating. "I need a shower. We... need showers." 

"You're right." He pulled Blair into the bathroom. 

"Bruce?!?" 

"Water tank the size of a hamster bladder. Island." As if the word 'bladder' reminded him of something, he turned to the toilet, unzipped and relieved himself. Washing his hands, he let his jeans drop and then peeled off his boxers. "Come on." He started in on Blair's clothes. 

Detaching Bruce, Blair pushed him towards the shower and took his turn at the toilet. Shimmying out of his clothes, he pulled Bruce into the shower thinking he probably needed someone to make sure he didn't fall. Letting the water sheet over him, Blair started to lather up. Felt good. At some point, the thought that it felt too good came to him. He looked to see Bruce soaping his shoulders. "Bruce." 

"Huh?" 

He was really gone. Blair placed the hands on Bruce's torso, directing them around a little, and then grabbed the shampoo. He'd get finished, tuck Bruce in and fall into the guest room bed. Sudsing his locks, he kept an eye on Bruce. "Hair." Next thing he knew, the other man was toe to toe. Pouring more shampoo out, he started rubbing it into the thick hair. 

Bruce dug his fingers into Blair's curls. Drifting into those on his scalp, he pulled them together. 

Blair stared back. As he watched, Bruce pulled his hands down and brought them to Blair's chest, working at the lather. Blair worked at soaping Bruce. Satisfied with the cleaning job, he went back to the long hair. Bruce followed his lead. 

Bruce leaned in just a bit further, first brushing and then sealing their lips together. The tongue snaked inside as hips rocked together. 

Blair rocked back a few times before opening his eyes. His fingers flexed, slipping from Bruce's head. Every breath seemed to stroke his, their... together. 

Bruce stepped back under the spray, pulling Blair with. Hands roamed and roamed over him. They slid together until all the soap went down the drain. 

Blair shut off the water and got them out of the shower, quickly toweling them down. Still both quite damp from the waist down, he pushed Bruce before him, steering the other man toward the bed. 

Bruce grabbed hold as he fell backwards, pulling Blair atop him. Bucking up, he traced over the strong back and firm globes. 

Blair ground down. His lips latched onto the mouth below his. Now above. 

Bruce easily rolled them, deepening the kiss. Hands tangled in hair as they moved against each other. Cocks dueling as water was joined by other moisture. 

They flipped several times, one set of hands finally detaching and then grabbing the other pair. Moving down, lips sucked, encountered chest hair, and a tongue darted out to a glinting nipple ring. 

Released, he flipped him over and did much the same. Familiar flesh under his hands, the hair-nested nipple was completely foreign to his mouth. Thoroughly exploring both nubs into peaks, he moved back up, cocks stroking together again. 

Nuzzling, necking, laving, licking, feathering, fondling, the two drifted to release. And then sleep, wrapped around each other in Mack's big bed, under the glowing stars. 

* * *

Jim and Mack headed up the walk with the new day just coming over the horizon. Things had moved quickly and now every department was using most of their manpower to nail down the evidence from the bust. Captain Herzog, avoiding the difficult question of how one detective, let alone Mack Wolfe, could do what so many other teams couldn't, had let them leave early. That there were two of them was more of a nuisance than a solution to the question. 

The 'how' of the bust was going to be covered by the 'how not'. There had been equipment in the warehouse to make government spooks jealous. Regardless of what the defense tried to cook up, they'd never convince anybody that the police had used inappropriate technology. Jim followed Mack into the bungalow. 

"Guess they got bored." The smell of sex was thick and distinctly that of Bruce and Blair. Mack headed to his room to wake his lover. "Jim." 

He'd just about figured out something didn't smell right when Mack called. Walking into the room, he saw what was wrong. 

Still soundly asleep were their guides, wrapped tightly around each other. Utterly naked, the sated smell was strongest from between them. He couldn't even tell for sure which was which, so mingled together were the scents and sounds coming from the abandoned heap. 

Blair started to wake up. Just as he thought that Jim had gotten in early, he realized he wasn't tangled with his lover or even with Mack. Opening his eyes, he rolled his head away from Bruce and met Jim standing at the side of the bed. 

Bruce slowly floated up, buoyed by the movement next to him. "Hi." He looked between Mack and Jim as he tried to ignore his tugged-at flesh, stuck to Blair. Before he could savor the mouth descending on his, it was gone. 

"You check it." 

Mack knew what he'd likely find before he locked over Bruce's mouth. Under his lover's taste, beneath Blair's and the alcohol, there was the residual tincture of drugs. 

Jim probed Blair's mouth. Under Bruce's taste, there was just the alcohol and Blair's own flavor. He pulled away. 

Mack worked the two men apart, ungluing them as gently as he could. Separated, he looked over to Jim. His twin looked like he'd been carved out of stone. "Go get him washed up." 

Mack pulled Bruce out and stripped the bed. 

* * *

_Jim._ He didn't say it out loud. Blair just stood in the bathroom, itchy from the combined mess on his stomach while Jim carefully took off his clothes and set them to one side. He turned on the shower and stepped in with Blair. 

Jim methodically washed him with an almost clinical coldness. Fingers lingered yet a bit too long, puckering nipples and raising gooseflesh. Despite the attempt at impassivity, Blair could feel the heat wedged between his cheeks and against his back, even harder than his own. 

He held his lover tight against his chest, the low platform equalizing their heights. Cleaned, he traced the veins and smoothed the sac. The lone hand worked Blair while he rode along the crease. 

Blair was coming and Jim came, still outside of him. First marked with his own, then the slick on his back massaged along his crevice, he tried to press against the fingers on his opening. Jim pulled them away, rinsed him down and frisked him with a towel. He didn't resist as he was led out of the bedroom and to the small guest room. He sighed in relief as the futon sagged slightly with Jim's weight. Until the larger man rolled over, turning his back to him. 

* * *

Mack waited, perched on the edge of the remade bed, while Bruce cleaned up. The sheets still smelled, wadded up and in a corner. For that matter, so did the bed. Under other circumstances, it would be a pleasing smell. 

"Mack..." 

"Tell me it wasn't the drugs." Tell me I wouldn't lose you to a random bimbo. _At least give me that._

"No, it wasn't the drugs!" 

"Then why?" So it didn't make him feel better. 

"Why?" 

" Why?" 

"Have you ever wondered... I wanted to know what it was like." 

Mack couldn't believe the words. 

"Mack, what's wrong?" 

He just stared. "You fucked Blair. What the hell do you think?" Mack left the room, and stormed into the living room and dropped onto the couch. 

* * *

Blair couldn't sleep anymore. Carefully he rolled over to spoon behind Jim. This felt bad. Worse than when Jim busted into the hotel room, worse even than when Mack found them together. Jim's body seconded the assessment, steeled even in sleep. He reached out with his fingertips, brushing faintly, hoping he wouldn't be shaken off. Melded as close as he dared, he lay quietly, slipping asleep despite himself. 

Bruce couldn't take waiting for Mack much longer. Throwing on a short robe, he went into the living room. His big lover was sleeping on the couch; rather trying to, for though asleep, the couch wasn't quite long enough or large enough. He looked like a kid trying to sleep in his old baby bed. And at least as uncomfortable, with his neck bent, arm trailing on the floor and legs hooked over the arm. 

"Come to bed." He traced a finger behind an ear, circling and stroking the lobe. He started to intensify his campaign when a callused hand clamped around his wrist. "Please. You're going to be all kinked up." He watched as Mack pushed himself up off the couch. 

Mack pulled him into the bedroom, took off the robe and pushed Bruce into bed, crawling in afterwards. Lying stomach down, Mack draped a large arm across his waist. It took Bruce a moment to figure out the human chastity belt, after he started getting hard. One arm was pinned to his side with Mack's, while the other was still held in a death grip around the wrist. He also couldn't flip over and rub against either Mack or the mattress. 

* * *

Once the big men woke up, the tension was still thick in the small bungalow. They semi-ignored Blair and Bruce while keeping them close to themselves and away from the other. This held both through the big supper and its preparation and through the news and some mindless TV. 

Blair looked a few times for an opening to try and straighten the mess out. In the face of the freeze-out, he was contrite in his guilt. 

Bruce, on the other hand, picked and picked, darting in and back out of Mack's space, encouraging him to follow. 

In the end, each pair went to their rooms. 

Jim couldn't sleep. This situation was out of his nightmares. He'd always lived in fear of the day his younger guide would leave him. First, it had been the women. Eventually, so he'd thought, Blair, through trial and error, would find the right one. Then, the revelation when he'd busted in on that hotel room. Now to find Blair in the arms of a younger... Bruce. 

Lying there, he could hear that Mack wasn't even pretending to sleep and wasn't letting Bruce do so either. Gently getting up, he crept to the main bedroom. The stretched out tee hung below the shorts' band. 

"You planned this." Mack was in fine form, though he was keeping the volume way down in deference to his twin. Still dressed from earlier on, as was Bruce, he laid into the shorter man. "You lured him here..." 

"So I wanted it. That doesn't mean I set it up. 'Oh, I have some tickets and backstage passes. Let me tell Blair and I can get him in the sack.' Does that sound like me? Does it?" He stood there challenging, not shifting an inch as Jim came in. 

"You seem to know how to get your way." Like the little three-way with Jim. Actually, all three three-ways. "Anything to add?" Mack acknowledged his brother with a twist of the head. 

Jim remained silent. Mack had both covered both everything and nothing. 

Bruce stood there, exasperated. 

"Take off your clothes." 

Bruce stared back. And smiled. Slowly he stripped, dropping clothes around him until he was completely nude. 

"Get on the bed." As Bruce started to get in, Mack further specified. "Hands and knees." He walked to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. Squeezing out some of the slick gel, Mack went back to the bed and pressed a finger into Bruce. It pumped in and out mechanically, belatedly joined by a second to scissor. The other hand held Bruce in place, keeping him from changing the pace or angle. 

"Mack." It was an order, as he tried to rock back onto the three fingers. Bruce bit back a moan as the fingers pulled out and the hand left his hip. Holding still, he tilted his head to look back. 

Mack unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Then unzipped his pants, letting them fall. He stepped out of the pants before pulling down the boxers and kicking them away. Getting onto the bed, he picked up the lube, slicked himself and slid in. 

Jim couldn't move. Mack was pistoning steadily, slow and deep, kneeling upright behind Bruce. It was almost sculptural; the sounds and smells sparked across his skin, his tactile twisting with taste. Mack was pushing to the brink, hands tight, controlling the ass, fucking faster until even Jim could sense Bruce had to come. He heard the rush, streaming along the furred belly before dripping onto the bed. 

Bruce collapsed face forward, dropping away as Mack pulled out and sprawled to the side. 

Eyes landing on the cast aside bottle and the glistening ass, Jim shed his clothes before climbing into the bed. 

Bruce moaned as the weight settled on him, picking up as the slick heat filled him. Jim's hands and mouth were everywhere as he plunged home over and over in primal mating. The scent of fresh pre-cum sent him into a frenzy, a slapping, pounding, ferocious avalanche. Spent, he barely noticed being rolled away. 

* * *

Jim walked back to the small room, water from the shower still clinging to him. He looked down at his lover, face besmirched with worry even in sleep. He crouched down, barely rubbing his thumb over the full lower lip. Squeezing his eyes shut, he slipped into bed, facing away. A single tear welled up as Blair snuggled against his back. 

* * *

Blair woke up alone despite a damp Jim crawling back into bed sometime during the night. Stretching and scratching he wandered from the small room, towards the bathroom. 

"Bruce?" Ablutions performed, Blair was able to cognate more fully his surroundings. First of all, not only Jim but Mack as well were both gone. Bruce was at the breakfast bar, sitting strangely as he ate a large breakfast. Blair looked at a side pile. "Grits?" 

"Kasha. There's batter left." He pointed to the still cluttered counters. 

Blair looked and found what he wanted, wrapping up the rest or putting it into containers before starting to cook. He kept looking over. 

"They went positively medieval on me." Bruce smiled as he continued to pack away food. 

"They?" 

"Nobody's got recovery time that short." 

Just then Jim and Mack came in, wet hair plastered down. They stopped as Bruce and Blair looked them over. One fondly, the other more sternly. 

Jim tried to speak but nothing came to mind. He stood there dumbly. 

Bruce got up and pulled Mack's face down for an incendiary kiss. Letting go, he moved towards Jim but was restrained, by Blair's eyes as much as by Mack's arms. "Peace." 

"How many times?" 

Jim looked away and then down. 

"How many?" 

"Not sure." The words were soft, barely a whisper. 

"What was that?" Blair stepped in closer. 

"I wasn't counting." He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Three or four." Eyes turned to Mack. "More than twice and five is just impossible. Three or four." 

There was an intake of breath. The others turned to its source. "No wonder I can't sit." 

"So, what's your excuse?" Blair looked up into Jim's eyes. "What was it? Why could you touch him and not me?" He walked away. 

Jim tried to call out, tried to move, anything. 

"Go after him." Bruce pushed the Jim statue. Watching him go, Bruce turned to Mack. "I've got just the thing for you." He directed them into the bedroom. 

* * *

Jim saw Blair standing with his arms wrapped around himself. Continuing towards him, his hands went up automatically and then hovered without landing. 

"Why?" Blair turned enough to look at Jim. 

"I don't know. I wasn't drunk, so I don't have that excuse. Mack, got finished and... It was there. I had to be too." His eyes shuttered and head tipped in shame. Pink and wet, he hadn't been able to resist it. 

"Jim," Blair clasped one hand on a beefy bicep while the other lightly touched the opposite cheek. He paused until the eyes opened. "I wasn't some sorority girl at a kegger. My inhibitions may have been at record lows, but I was aware. Not that I remember much of anything after the shower." He watched his lover turn away slowly. "Jim?" His hand went to the back. 

"I do." He might not be able to count, but he could remember each thrust, the increasing slickness, the wanton feel of sated Bruce. It had been intoxicating. Each time he'd been hungrier than the last, less able to wait for Mack to finish. 

"Jim." Blair wrapped himself over the big back. Jim turned into the embrace. 

* * *

"What have you got in mind?" Mack watched as Bruce skinned out of his minimal clothing and reclined on his elbows. 

"Give me a show. Then use that mouth of yours constructively." 

Mack gave his lover an abbreviated strip show as he had only two garments to work with. To make up for it he added some extra moves, stroking over his chest and fondling himself until he was bucking into his hands. 

"Suck me." Bruce arched up and back as the hot mouth obeyed. He grabbed one of the wandering hands, bringing it to where he could lick each finger. With a parting nip to the heel, he released it and caught the other to bestow similar attention. 

Mack petted the furred chest as he worked the rod down his throat, tightening his lips along the shaft, licking and tonguing as it slid in and out of his mouth. Pinch-rolling the nipples with damped fingers, Mack launched Bruce higher and higher, catching him each time to send him still higher. 

Bruce pulled himself up, driving with his precarious leverage, spilling as he sagged halfway back onto the bed. Mack held him as he swallowed repeatedly. 

* * *

After a time, Mack headed into the station to handle some paperwork and Bruce excused himself to the radio station. 

"Why do I get the feeling that was for our benefit?" Jim looked at Blair. 

"'Cause he works the nightshift?" 

Jim looked at a clock across the room. "Twelve hours early?" He got serious. "Last night..." 

"Day off. Night... Best we can do?" 

"No. I really fucked up. I can't explain it." 

"We both did." Blair leaned in, pressing close. 

"Seeing you... you two wrapped up like that... I'm too old." 

"Jim... Come on, I'm nearly thirty." 

"'Know how long since I could say the same?" 

"At the time it made you ancient." Blair smiled brightly. "You're with an old man at the prime of your life." His smile widened as Jim started to quirk his lips. 

"You love doing that." 

"Shaman of the Great City. Part of the job." He sighed as Jim stroked his hair. "I'm sorry." 

"I love you." 

"Love you." 

* * *

Mack and Bruce were back in time for an early supper. Bruce would be expected back in to handle his show later that night. After the cleanup was finished, Blair got the others' attention. 

"Um. That is..." He fumbled with how to say it. 

"Spit it out." 

"I want you and Jim to make love to me. And Bruce to watch, of course." 

"Jim?" Mack looked at his twin. 

"Blair?" 

"I want you. Want you to touch me. Want you to forgive. Forgive me and forgive yourself." 

Mack raised his eyebrows. 

"You too. And it's hot." 

Mack was ready and it seemed Jim was as well. He called back to Bruce. "You in?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Mack could smell the pheromones pouring off Bruce and he hurriedly arranged a chair in the bedroom. He came back out, seeing Jim facing Blair. 

Slowly the three men circled as a ballet, two large moths around a single bright flame. As one, the two leaned into opposite sides of Blair's neck, suckling it as they stroked his front and back. 

Bruce watched raptly. He could almost feel the hands on him, almost feel Blair under his. He shifted within his shorts and gripped hard onto the chair. He'd been there. Many months ago. And he had done that. Thinking such thoughts, it was with difficulty that he dismounted and followed them into the bedroom. 

Blair took charge of things enough to start getting naked and encourage Jim and Mack to do the same. 

Blair was unwrapped like a present, petted and stroked in display before being placed in the bed. He whimpered as they released and stepped away, only to groan as he got a stereo strip show. 

Bruce gasped and moaned as the two men stripped. Mack might win style points for being more fluid, but somehow Jim was more erotic for the earnest presentation. His own shirt fell open as his clever fingers worked the buttons sympathetically. 

Nude, they joined Blair on the bed, each taking a side, humping, carding, nuzzling and tangling as they took turns devouring Blair's mouth. 

Blair's lower body arched off the bed, two thumbs rubbing his crown like a crystal goblet. He thrashed as two big hands pushed his hips down, eyes wide at the thumbs being licked and savored. A multitude of fingers swept up, around and down his cock, twirling over the sensitive flesh. 

Bruce was mesmerized by the worshiping hands which moved to strokes as Mack and Jim pinned Blair between them, bodily pressing him into the bed. He bucked autonomically as the hands locked together. 

Blair rubbed his hands over the two heads on his chest, nibbling his nipples. The tandem licking and sucking swirled into the electric feeling of his cock. Then it was explosive. 

Blair's cock slid in the conjoined hands, fucked and fucking the two palms. His chest was left for the temptation of his lips which were swapped back and forth like a canteen in the desert. 

He was about to complain about the loss on his mouth, chest and scalp when the tongue licked across his glans. Then another. He was being consumed in stages like the courses of banquet. The hands parted and moved to other interests as the lips pursued more and more of his flesh. 

Jim and Mack swung their legs around to face the foot of the bed, missing not a swipe. Bellies pressed to Blair's heaving sides, their groins riding in the heat and soft hair of his pits. 

Bruce was awestruck as the rapture arced over and over, searing free in three passion painting streams. Splattered faces sated pillowed on thighs, while lash-striped arms opened to cup sculpted cheeks. Resolving, he noted the remnants of his own orgasm congealing on his chest. Staggering to the bed, he grabbed one face and licked him clean, passing it on in a deep kiss. Bruce lapped up the other visage, bestowing it on a hungry mouth. He was pulled down into a possessive embrace. 

* * *

He woke up wonderfully in strong arms, morning- night- erections tightly gliding together as they muzzily explored each other further into arousal. The smooth chest felt so good against his and he nipped along the salty jaw to escalate the tender slow loving. The ice blue eyes popped open. 

Jim looked down and then across. "Blair?" 

"Bruce." He happily went back to his ministrations after mumbling his name into Mack's flesh. He crawled onto the smooth muscled chest. 

A hand took Jim's jaw. "Forget something?" Blair looked deeply into the eyes, heating them with his own fire. He caressed the hand frozen in his hair, moaning appreciatively as his lover covered him. 

The two couples were each in their separate worlds, larger covering smaller, smaller ravishing larger, pleasures building and then shattering. 

Blair was basking in the afterglow, not caring that his chest hair was drying into a molecular bond with Jim's skin, when he heard the words. 

"Shit!" Bruce scrambled to get up, hindered by Mack's insistent hands. He wrenched the head to look at the clock. "Station." Freed, he hurried off for the shower, running back and dipping in recklessly for a goodbye kiss. 

* * *

Jim pulled Blair out of the well-wrecked bed and into the bathroom. He glanced at the chaos left in Bruce's wake before turning on the water and easing Blair into the stall. Smoothing the spray across the hairy bundle he was half holding upright, his nose flared as the moist heat bore the scents from their skin into the air swirling around them. Lifting away the wet hair, he suckled the nape and neck, tasting Blair and his own oils left by his hands. Jim kissed over the shoulders and blades. 

Blair moaned, burbled really, as the sensitive nose probed his pit sniffing deep. Then the tongue swept out, followed by teeth and soothing lips. 

Jim changed sides, rubbing his cheek across Blair's broad back to reach the sought flesh. The combinations of musks trapped by the hair were intense. He worked back and forth, raising his angel's arms for better access. Jim blocked the brunt of the water with his body, letting it sluice over him. Grabbing the bottle of body wash, Jim poured out a handful and lathered his lover gently, rubbing some of the suds over his own skin and into his short hair. Shoving the bottle back, he snagged the shampoo. Massaging some through the massed curls, he admired his bubble Blair before carefully rinsing him. 

* * *

Mack smiled as Bruce's voice spilled from the radio right on time, if slightly breathy. Almost asleep, he settled into the sounds tuned nearly to zero. 

He turned, looking at the pleasant vale, the green sides dotted with the occasional outcropping. Sitting by one, he waited for the cougar. 

Sure enough, the red cat came bounding through the shallow stream. As it neared it metamorphosed into a man. Into his mirror image. 

"What's it going to be this time?" 

* * *

Blair was in a forest. The trees were very tall and straight, dappled light reaching the floor through the leaves. He looked for the wolf. 

He saw a cat. Jim's panther; a black jaguar with pale blue eyes. It came into the open, an area where the ground was clear though the branches high above knitted together, and started circling Blair. Spiraling inward. 

He hadn't seen Jim's spirit guide before, though Jim had admitted to seeing Blair's wolf during the situation with the female sentinel. It was a little disconcerting, having the big cat stalking around him. Getting a strange tingling sensation on the back of his neck, Blair turned slowly. Another cat. 

A cougar. A red cougar. With pale blue eyes. _Mack's?_ It also started circling, counter-direction to the black jaguar. Blair started pulling off his clothes, throwing them out of the circle the two cats were walking. He was naked when they reached him. They were focused on his crotch. 

He looked down to see the two heads, red and black, rubbing over his groin, teasing his cock into attention. The two tongue flicks startled him and he found himself on the ground. Knees up, arms back, torso at an angle to the earth. The two spirit animals prodded his legs apart with their heads, licked his nipples and inner elbows until his arms buckled and he sagged flat onto the earth. 

Two raspy tongues swiped over his flesh, velvet soothing and inflaming in its wake. Eyes squeezed shut in unbearable delight, Blair was a willing sacrifice to the onslaught. The wet roughness centered on his length, hot breath blowing over him as he became slicker. Incinerating satin flowed around and down his cock. Eyes popped open, to be burned by the vision of the panther impaling itself. He bucked as something slick slid over his anus. Rolling his head he glanced at the cougar, head between his legs, lapping at his balls and hole. 

Blair whimpered and flailed as he was tongue-fucked and ass-sucked, howling with his shearing, shredding completion. 

"What's wrong?" Blair was breathing hard, sheened with sweat. Jim looked over him with concern. Smoky blue eyes locked onto his own. 

"Do me.  Take me. NOW!" 

After a few seconds, Jim started to comply, digging out the lube and rolling Blair to his side. 

"On my back." Blair spread his knees apart, shins bracketing his center. He smiled ferally. 

Jim slathered his cock in the slick gel and then pushed a finger into Blair. A second one slipped in as well, the hole ravenous. Just to make sure, he added a third, twisting easily. Pulling them out, he grabbed Blair's hips and slid in, dragging his lover back onto his thighs. It was a hard slow rhythm he pounded deep into Blair. He stroked Blair's sides, thumbs going to the nipples, and fingers resting in the soft hair of the armpits. Carefully, he leaned down, back muscles flexing until he could flick his tongue over Blair's welling cockhead. He looked up at the gasp. 

Blair's eyes were lunch plate size. Giving him a Mona Lisa smile, Jim strained down to capture about an inch for his mouth. Pumping the base with his hand, he worked as much of the crown and shaft as he could stretch for while still rocking in Blair's ass. Having to come up, he looked into Blair's pasta bowl- wide eyes. Driving in just a bit faster, he sparked across the nub inside the hot channel repeatedly, watching Blair throw his arms overhead to brace against the wall. Added to the tightly wrapped legs around his torso, Jim was able to move both of his hands to Blair's length. He pumped them down and up the hard cock in time with his own deep rocking. 

Jim could see the imminent orgasm coursing over Blair's skin, building like a charge, mixing with the scent and sound. Simultaneously genuflecting and capturing hips, he tapped Blair's completion, lustily drinking it down. His own flooded out of him. 

* * *

Blair smiled as Jim stowed the board away. It had been a great day, even with Mack having to go in to the precinct. Early that morning, when just the other surfers and a few retirees shared the beach, he and Bruce had been able to watch the bigger men carry on like teens showing off for their dates. Later, after Mack left for work, the two of them had gotten into a volleyball game. A good day. 

"Jim." 

He turned to face Blair. 

"I want to have sex with Bruce." There. He'd said it. He watched as Jim found somewhere to sit down. He was surprised to see him patting a space to sit next to him. Blair sat down self-consciously. 

Jim bit at the inside of his lip. "Did you before? Before..." He made a rolling motion with his hand. 

"I don't know." He hadn't consciously given it any thought. Before. "Now... I want to know what it was like." 

"It's curiosity." 

"Well, it's not true love." He smiled at Jim, the corner of his mouth crooked wryly. 

"So we don't have to rename you Narcissus?" Jim caught the arm and pulled Blair into a chest to back embrace. He cuddled and petted, fondling the long hair. They sat in love, in wordless communication. 

* * *

"So." He sat on the bed, legs hanging over the side, looking over at the other. Their lovers, their beefy lovers, were just outside. 

"Yeah." He walked over, hand reaching up to his hair, stilling the motion midway. He sat on the bed, legs folded and facing the end. 

"Strip or undress?" 

He thought it over. He leaned over to work at the buttons, fingers fumbling as he revealed a chest identical to his own. Save that in the mirror his right nipple appeared to be pierced, while here the ring was where it belonged, on the left side. 

"Go ahead." He arched as the ring was toyed with and fingers splayed across his breast. He could come from this alone and he was being worked to the edge. "My turn." His fast fingers flashed flicked the buttons free before smoothing over the furred flesh. Teasing the chest like he would his own, save thumbs to the middle and not riding the sides. 

"Pants." He shucked out of his, so close to his counterpart that he could feel his breath on his face. He looked up and leaned to close the space between their lips. Slow and tentative, it flared. His hands framed and captured as his own head was secured. One hand detached and drifted south, rubbing over a jut of hipbone. 

They looked down at the hand just inches from the firm length. Gazing up their eyes met. Glancing back down, he closed his hand around it, thumb stroking the tip before the grip was completed. Pumping the cock, really feeling the skin and heat slide through his hand, he was surprised by sudden fingers stroking his own hard flesh. After a timeless eternity their hands drifted over the taut flesh plain as they bucked together, chest hair scraping and nipples peaking against unaccustomed metal. Tongues dueled as they sucked mouths unlike any they'd ever had, stubble rasping past as they bit gently down each other's necks. 

"Yessss!" He arched into the tongue sweetly torturing his nipple, working the ring in the myriad ways. He reached down to tweak to matching metal, whimpering as the mouth left only to moan lushly as lips closed wetly over the threaded nipple. 

He writhed as was done onto him as he had just done. Wrestling back and forth, he worked down and was worked down. Navel damp and mouthing the belly beneath him, he was blindingly aware of the hot velvet burning against his cheek, while his own still felt the 'shadow friction. Turning, his tongue moistened his lips while breathing heavily and swallowing in turns. 

He clasped the pausing head and directed him to turn around. He mirrored the renewed ministrations to his lower chest and stomach, laving the skin above him as his belly was worked down. 

First one tongue lapped out and the other licked, mouths capturing and receiving. Sliding down and reaching up lips and throats filled, cocks thrusting and diving into slick heat. 

Blair pulled back to just the tip, licking all around the head. Releasing even that, he looked at the familiar rod exotic for this close scrutiny before swiping his tongue from root to crown. The sensation went straight to his cock and he sucked Bruce's back into his mouth. 

Bruce licked his cock. That's what it felt like, his strokes on Blair's shaft transmitted to his, the organ in his mouth identical save being eighteen inches closer. 

Blair massaged his hands down the back of Bruce's thighs to the top of his calves, cupping the swell of muscle before dragging back to his hips and rubbing the tops of his thighs. 

Bruce hugged the legs so different from Mack's, pushing further into the hot mouth, following that tongue's lead on the meat in his mouth. 

Thrusting, pumping, sucking, swallowing, rolling, arching they came. 

* * *

Bright white. Not painfully so, it was disorienting in its uniformity. He started walking. Looking down, he realized he was naked. 

"Any idea where we are?" Bruce appeared walking from nowhere, also naked. 

"You?" Blair walked through Bruce's path, finding nothing between him and where Bruce had been. He paced through the area repeatedly, stopping when he realized his bare feet weren't making any noise. He looked down. 

"No. What's wrong?" He watched Blair turn his arms over every which way. "What should I be expecting?" 

"The unexpected." 

They both turned to the voice, coming from another self-image, this one clothed if the leather and metal could be called that. 

"A wolf. And you'd be wrong." The sweatered clone sat back on thin air, heels lightly propped on the ground. "Any theories?" He smiled towards Blair. 

"Sex?" 

Bruce's spirit guide snort-chuckled. Blair's looked at him and then back to Blair. "Any elaboration?" 

"Ishtar." He chopped the air with out spread hands. "She traveled to the underworld and bribed the wraiths with her veils." He thought back to the dream with the spiraling cats. 

"Or jewels." The sweatered guide pushed himself up and walked over to Bruce. He inspected the man first from the front and then from the back. "This is most unusual." 

"He's right you know." The leather-clad spirit guide looked up at Blair. 

Blair turned, a question half-formed springing forth on his face. 

* * *

Mack and Jim had been sitting in the living room, listening to the seduction of their guides. Both had gone past hard to petrified, and it was an act of will not to tear off the clothes that stroked them with every breath. Hands clenched at their sides, they forced their eyes to stay open and their heads not to roll. They moaned at the sounds of tongues slurping and cocks burrowing, lids shuttering as their necks stretched and cheeks hollowed. 

Eyes popped open and they stormed the bedroom. 

Their fingers stopped flying the moment they looked at the boneless pile. They eased mouths from cocks, kissing the freed lips and running tongues over the teeth. They got Bruce and Blair facing the same way, losing the rest of their own clothes in the process. First reaching over they switched mouths back and forth before Jim lay down so he could reach under one to kiss the other, while Mack stretched over. Smoky blue eyes opened. Square hands gripped their cocks. 

They sat up, facing the detectives, holding them. They moved Mack and Jim until one faced the head and the other the foot. Kneeling away on the farsides, they milked them. 

* * *

Jim woke up alone in the big bed. Senses stretching out, he found another heartbeat in the bungalow. Getting up, he noticed his groin had more or less been cleaned. He stripped the bed, balling the sheets up as the sound pulled him to the small room. 

"Blair." He sat down on the floor when there was no response. 

"Jim?" Blair scooted to the edge, reaching a hand out. "Come on. Get in the bed." He draped himself over his lover quickly. "What's wrong?" 

Jim brushed his fingers over the springy curls. "I don't like it when you're mad." 

"Huh? Why would you think that?" 

"Sleeping apart. Jacking us off..." He was interrupted by a slow kiss. 

"First, you surprised us. I didn't have much to offer and I wasn't up to sorting you out. Could you tell us apart?" 

"No." It hurt to admit that even to himself. 

"I wanted you. Inside me." 

Jim looked up in surprise. 

"Spent, you'd take me right there. Just gel your fingers and stretch me before giving it to me. Jim?" 

He thought about it. Both pumping down into spread ass and lifting up hips to impale. Alternatively with a head below or with a face at his abdomen. He switched between the two fantasies. 

"Jim." He sighed once he had the larger man's attention. "I would have fucked you. If I could have recognized your ass. Pushed you face down next to Mack and fucked you unconscious. I wanted to even if the flesh wasn't ready." 

"Then do it." He pulled the hand from his cock, lifting Blair enough to roll onto his stomach. 

* * *

The knock at the door pulled him from his seat on the couch. Pushing his hair from his face, he walked over and opened it. 

"Bruce, how did Mack pull that off?" She stepped inside past the shorter man. Holli looked around, the sportscar outside implied the detective had to be around somewhere. She was not prepared for the shorter man she instead saw come out of the kitchen. 

"Hey, Holli. Got another file that could wait?" He laughed until he registered the shock on her face. "Um, have you met Blair?" 

"Sandburg." He stuck out his hand. 

"Holliday." She returned the handshake. Turning back to Bruce, "Is Mack around?" She looked from the one to the other trying to find a difference. Finally she had to give up. 

"Chief?" He came in, back from his swim and jog. 

"Speak of the devil." Blair shifted from one foot to the other. "Nice to meet you." He watched as she handed over a file to the detective. 

"Um, yeah. Bye Bruce, Mack." She left, not seeing the eyes following her. 

"What was that all about?" 

"Bruce?" Blair waited for the native's explanation. 

"What did the Doc want?" Mack slipped in from the patio. He looked back and forth between the laughing Bruce and Blair and his confused brother. 

* * *

"How'd she walk in?" Blair was enjoying the story as Jim flushed in sympathetic embarrassment with Mack. 

"Somebody didn't even let me lock the door." He gave Bruce a dirty look. He became more serious. "That was close. She almost saw the four of us." 

"And?" Jim sensed he wasn't going to like this. Whatever it was. 

"She knows. About the amnesia and our..." He rolled his hand at Blair. He looked to Jim. "Losing to my twin." 

"You told her?" Bruce looked at Mack sternly. He'd only gotten parts, finally learning that Blair's sentinel lover was Mack's brother when he saw they were twins. He had heard the circumstances themselves from Blair. 

"I needed someone to talk to. And that was before I'd even met you. Holli's very persistent." 

"She sees me and she'll know..." Telling Stephen had been frightening. He still hadn't worked up to telling Naomi. 

"Jim, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about her ever running into you." He turned to Blair. "I didn't expect to be running into you." He looked to Jim. 

"She's a good friend?" Blair waited until Mack was looking at him. "You didn't mention our names. Any details?" His impish smile returned. He rubbed Jim's shoulder. "It's at least as embarrassing for me, and more for Mack." He looked between Jim and Bruce. 

"There goes those Doublemint commercials." Bruce leaped off the couch. 

* * *

Jim detached the armful, setting Bruce back on the floor. He looked around. Why were Blair and Mack laughing at him? 

"Like I'm worried about Bruce's tongue down your throat." 

"Jim, I've been thinking..." He got up from the couch and came around. 

"Yeah." He turned towards his lover. Whatever it was, Jim liked the smell of it coming off Blair. He'd been getting very creative in the last few days. So had Bruce for that matter, judging by the sounds he couldn't help overhearing. Things had been out of control but now they were back to normal. 

"How's about us... you?" 

"Wha...?" The question was sealed with a finger. 

"I want to make love to you with Bruce. Do you have a problem with that?" 

Jim swallowed. He thought about them touching him. Remembered their cocks in him, against him. His cock jumped at remembered sensations. 

"That would be a 'no'." Mack grinned as Jim's interest was patent. 

"Yess... go on." _Touch me. Take me._

Jim found himself hustled into the big bedroom, hands seething over him as his clothes dropped away. Then he was on the bed, two naked armfuls crawling over him like he was the last meal. 

"Jim." He stroked the tender cheek, erection proud as he straddled an arm. He leaned in, probing wet heat, letting it slide over him. 

Before Jim could moan for the loss his mouth was filled, this time from the left side. The two cocks plunged, plumbed and plundered his mouth. His eyes closed as he let his world constrict to his filled mouth and the hairy chests under his palms. And then they were gone. 

Two groans went out as mouths latched onto him. First working from the sides, lips mouthing it, Jim arched as one tongue licked up while the other mouth descended. He was making gurgling noises as the mouths swirled and dropped over his shaft, before it was stoppered. 

Mack couldn't believe how erotic it was. First the perfect asses dipping in their turn, then the mouths working in tandem, finally fucking their mouths and fucking Jim's in a pornographic clockwork ballet. 

Jim flipped them over. A little stunned, he looked between the two cocks before deepthroating one. He felt the moan breathe hot over his wet length. Then it was his turn to moan. 

Four square hands scrambled over the pale butt. Mack could almost feel them on his own ass. They were controlling the rocking hips, shifting them back and forth as they each accepted the hard shaft in turn. At the same time Jim swayed between pillar and post, devouring Blair as he ravished Bruce, consuming Bruce as he plundered Blair. 

They rolled him back over. Delving faster as they besieged his cock, they worked Jim past endurance. Joined mouths caught and swallowed the rush as Jim sucked one of them down. Then the other tamped and exploded. Spent, they lolled by the soft groin. 

Mack got up and finished stripping out of his clothes, wiping off his chest before dropping the shirt. Going to the right side of the bed he pulled Bruce up and lay down on the left. 

* * *

He drifted awake to the stretching. The fingers slipped out, replaced by thick heat. He let out a contented sound as powerful thighs seated against his hips and waist, balls hot against the crease below his butt. Purred as knowing hands kneaded over his muscled back while furred legs and stomach powered into him. 

Blair and Bruce rode Jim and Mack, sturdy limbs straining over somnolent gods. Slow and deep they pushed in and dragged out. Bruce looked down at the consuming hole gorged with his cock. He sped up, chest heaving as he stroked rapidly into the smooth ass. Bruce slowed as his eyes lifted and he regained control. 

Blair was smiling. Bruce returned it with a goofy grin before looking down the furred chest to the junction between mount and rider. He slapped into Mack as he watched the dusky rod sink and lift. 

Mack and Jim were oblivious to the exchanges behind and above them, concerned only with the plumbing lengths and currying hands. As the hips increased speed, Bruce and Blair leaned closer to their backs, chest-hair dusting sheening flesh. They bucked up into the onslaught making the smaller men grab hold more firmly. Arms wrapped across chests and hands gripped lower. The race to completion was a photo-finish. Heads slumped tipped facing inwards. 

Pale eyes looked back at each other. Peripherally they saw the heads pillowed above the other pair. Jim tried to look away but was caught. 

"And to think I spent all those years playing the ponies." 

Bruce and Blair started laughing, closemouthed at first and then more raucously, the mirthful motion transmitted intimately to Jim and Mack. A large hand clutched Blair's head. 

"Do me. I want to see you." He could feel the effects of his words. 

Blair rocked a few times before pulling his cock out partway to shove back before retreating further. Rolling Jim over, Blair squeezed out more lube and got between the long legs. Slipping a pillow under pale hips, he lined himself up and pushed inside. 

Bruce also pulled out but Mack turned himself over and raised his ass, caging his furry lover between his legs. Bruce grabbed the tube from where Blair had discarded it. He didn't disappoint, sensual hands smoothing over tight abs as he pistoned. 

Jim's eyes wandered as his head rolled. First on Blair, hair gilded chest straining between spread legs, the beautiful face wanton in passion. Then Bruce, similarly wild as he fucked Mack. His gaze drifted over Mack before sailing back to Blair and Bruce. 

Mack smiled as Bruce and Blair plunged further into rapture. Hair wild, sweat clinging to chest hair, lips parted. The heavy cock in his ass transfixed him, stroking and stoking him higher. 

Jim rose on his haunches, pushing Blair to the bed before sinking back onto the small lap. Balancing his hands on the sturdy chest he lifted and pushed down. Slowly fucking himself he caressed Blair, brushing his fingertips over the stubbled face and wet lips, dragging hands down the broad torso, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle. 

Bruce was surprised by Mack's tackle, preoccupied with the tight clench on his cock and the show Jim and Blair were putting on. He moaned as Mack rode hard, the hot channel slickly pumping him. 

Blair cupped and limned sculpted planes sheened with sweat. His eyes took in Bruce, mirroring his own face, and Mack. It was so powerfully erotic, the muscular loving, that his left hand gathered Jims' cheek and his right Mack's. 

Jim scored the thumb with his teeth, bucking as a second hand wrapped around his cock. Rubbing the hand on his face he pulled it down to his chest. He arched as it sought out and found his nipples. He sucked at the fingers that returned to his mouth, the wetted digits rolling and pinching the sensitive nubs. 

One hand left Mack's face to be replaced with another while the first clutched his cock. Carding Bruce's hair with one hand, he reached the other out to grab the opposite chin, rubbing the smooth lips. Unable to resist, he leaned over to kiss them. 

Bruce's hand slid down the hard back to squeeze the ass working his cock. He mouthed the flexed side, rubbing encouragement to the rising and lowering butt. 

Blair moaned as first one mouth and then another descended, the second one eventually forcing out the other. Tongue stroking inside his mouth, his palm rubbed over the short hair. 

Mack pulled back from his plunder of Bruce's mouth, dragging the hand massaging his cheek across his stomach and up to his chest. He arched, awash in the sensations from his cock, chest and channel. 

Jim followed the pull on his cock and leaned over, riding Blair faster as he kissed Bruce. Returning, he lapped at the furry chest. 

Blair moaned into the consuming mouth as the other switched between his nipples. One hand pumping faster, the other scrabbled over two heads. Bucking hard, he lifted Jim as he lost the twin wet sensations. He howled as teeth bit his neck. 

A frantic pattern of kisses coursed before spasming asses wrenched Blair and Bruce's completions. Large hands covered smaller as thick spurts spilled, splattering high as the trajectories veered to the right and to the left. 

Slumping forward, Mack and Jim groaned as Bruce and Blair turned beneath them to lick the other clean. Claiming their lovers, they ravished the lush mouths, smearing slick hands over their bruised lips. Jim suckled Blair's right hand and Mack Bruce's left, tonguing the web, scoring the palms, biting the backs and sucking the wrists hard. Shudders spit into them the last drops. They lay down, nuzzling the fragrant flesh. 

"Jim. You keep... it up and..." 

"That's the idea." He mumbled it, feeling the twitch in his ass and the heart thumping faster under his mouth. He brushed his hands over Blair's flanks, inflaming, burning away the satiation leaving only renewed hunger. The brand hard within him, Jim lifted enough to turn around. He yeowled in pleasure as he was rolled to his knees. After the initial pounding strokes, it was a slow loving as Blair pressed the hips down and cleaved to the muscled back. Hands teasing over his sentinel. 

"Mack?" Dazed by his lover's seduction of his hand, he only realized he was still hard after Mack had turned and flipped them over. 

"Give it to me." 

The growled words pulled his strings, hips rocking as his arms locked around the cut chest. Gnawing the back beneath him, Bruce mated primally, jaws locking over the back of Mack's neck. The semi-roar forced a staccato of hips against Mack before finally pulsing. 

Blair arched, gripping Jim's shoulders as the scant load joined the rest. He slipped out of Jim, moving to the side so he could still rest his head on the sweat slick back. The mewling-yeowly noises were nice, but nothing was getting him going again. 

* * *

Mack looked at the two bundled up men, complete with thick socks, in the living room talking about music. After a well deserved nap, showers and a large leisurely meal, Jim had taken it upon himself to run to the laundromat. "Some fashion statement I don't know about?" Blair and Bruce looked back blankly. "Bruce, you haven't worn this much on the mainland." 

"Haven't been this worn out on the mainland." 

"Now I know how some of those obscure sultans felt." Blair pulled the robe more firmly around himself. 

"You two trying to tell me you're off sex?" He looked between them incredulously. 

"Nooo..." They answered together, with voices both half-piteous and slightly aroused. 

"I want to get fucked." 

Jim nearly scattered the folded laundry as he set the stacked baskets down heavily as he bumped the door shut. 

"Honey?" Blair turned at the loud arrival of his lover. 

Mack turned around exasperated. "Jim, that was Bruce." 

Jim gathered the baskets up and carried them into the main bedroom. Making the bed, he put away the rest of the sheets and slipcases, each stack for the big bed in the same order, fitted and flat for the futon paired together in a single stack and the extra pillowslips in a fifth stack. 

"Jim, I want you." 

He ignored the voice coming from the living room as he put away Mack's clothes. Fingers rubbed his cheek, turning his head. 

"I need you. I love you. Make love to me." 

Jim embraced Blair and they kissed. 

* * *

"Do it.  Do me." Bruce moaned as the finger finally slick-traced his crevice and pressed into him. Mack and Jim had tortured them through another meal before showing anything more than inclination. It was a wonder they'd even gotten to the bed after that, much less that Jim had raided the room for sheets. 

Bruce whimpered as the three fingers left his ass, sighing as the cockhead replaced them. It took him a moment to realize something was unusual and longer to figure out what it was. Then he was flipped over, sitting on Mack. "You're supposed to fuck me." His pleading changed as Mack bucked up and into him. 

"Yess!" Jim entered him, smooth chest pressing across his back. He arched back into the hips riding his own. Blair whined in pleasure as fingers pinched at his nipples, the hand sliding up his chest and along his neck, while the cock plowed into him. His hair was raked forward, down over his eyes and face. Jim nipped along the hairline, licking right behind the ears before sucking and pulling on the lobes. 

Blair howled in completion. Hips jammed tight against him, he was turned onto his back. His eyes tried to focus on Jim, still in shock. Contented sounds spilled forth as the large hands petted his belly. His head lolled and his mouth was captured in sweet plunder. Released, Blair rocked against Jim, shifting the shaft up his chute. He panted as Jim undulated. 

* * *

"Go on. Ask him." 

Mack shrugged, feeling Bruce's hands push and fall away. Jim and Blair were leaving; not right away, but their vacation was nearly over. One foot fell in front of the other. Was he really going to ask? "Blair, will you fuck me?" He asked. Didn't he have Bruce? 

"Blair?" 

"Mack..." He could feel Jim behind him. "Bruce?" 

"I want to blow his mind. Jim." 

"It's up to you Blair." 

* * *

Blair was between Mack's bent knees, cock slick and eager for the stretched hole before it. He rubbed up and down the tops of the long thighs, kissing the bend of the knee before pulling the hips into his lap. Blair then prepared Mack's member, holding it as Bruce straddled and sat back, before sliding in himself. 

Mack's eyes went wide as Bruce started his descent and entry occurred. Squeezed and filled at once, it was powerfully overwhelming. Surpassed as they started to move, Bruce pumping him, Blair thrusting, converging, alternating, and converging again. 

Just the frictive sound of Blair against Bruce was inflaming Jim, sitting in the chair. From his seat he could see Bruce and Blair in reflection; mostly Bruce as he masked everything but the extra arms. The direct view was Blair's straining back and unruly mane, with Bruce's head and sometimes shoulders visible above and beyond. He pushed out of the seat. 

"Aahh." Bruce moaned as the slightly cool oil drizzled down his back, smoothing between him and Blair's chest. Rising and lowering faster, riding Mack's cock and the Blair-bucked hips, Bruce leaned back. Rubbing harder, he hooked his hand and drew the head to his neck. 

Mack jerked first as Blair sucked hard at Bruce's neck and then at the deeper, faster thrusts. Bruce's counter-motion sped and intensified, compressing him, slick hands sliding over Mack and himself. Mack bucked wildly as extra fingers traced up the heaving sides, over the shoulders and down the hair flocked chest, to tease the nestled nubs. He stilled as the pace slowed and the rhythm alternated, Bruce raising up as Blair plunged and lowering with the withdrawls. 

Jim had been caught up with the show of Blair's back and dancing fingers on Bruce's chest but he groaned at the reflected image of Mack pulling Blair's hand down to Bruce's cock. Gripping the chair he watched right hand and left pump, while left and right worked over his twin. Focused on the ass and mirrored face as they approached completion. 

Mack arched, plunging tight as he was plowed, roaring with the released torrent, the flood, and the hot spill spreading across his stomach. Awash in the sensations, he soaked in the bliss. 

Jim staggered stiffly to the bed, nude, and gathered Blair in his arms as his lover slipped free. Quickly cleaning the softening cock with a wipe and tossing it away, Jim got his own coated and pressed into the tight channel. Holding Blair tight to his chest he started a deep, slow roiling pace, speeding as the passage opened, breaking against the tight ass. Still holding tight, Jim's fingers brushed under the arms, encouraging them up and letting him tangle that much closer. Wrapped around and wrapped up, he came hard with a stifled sound. Tipping, he landed on the bed's right side, spooned around Blair. 

* * *

Blair stepped back dazed from the wet parting kiss. 

"Bru." Pulling his lover off, Mack stepped in for a hug, dipping for a briefer press of lips. "Take care." Releasing Blair, he peeled Bruce from Jim. "You too." His hand dropped from the squeezed shoulder. 

"Yeah." Jim watched them walk away, Mack holding onto Bruce. Then he turned to walk with Blair. 

finis 


End file.
